Lo que los amigos no hacen
by LylianLove
Summary: Nell se ve atrapada por Kensi entre la espada y la pared. O admite que lo suyo con Eric es mas que una amistad platónica o consigue demostrar que todos están equivocados. Ella asegura eso pero como dice el dicho, "cuando el río suena es porque agua trae". Neric (clasificación T por las dudas, en capítulos posteriores)
1. Chapter 1

Cualquiera diría que con una mente privilegiada como la mía mis pensamientos se moverían siempre en cosas de suma importancia como la seguridad del mundo, difíciles ecuaciones o algo de las bastas tierras literarias de los nerds, cosas así. Pero no, en este momento mi cerebro trabaja al cien por ciento con un único objetivo, tratar de demostrar a Kensi que está completamente equivocada, aun cuando necesito juntar todas las pruebas posibles para desbaratar su estúpida teoría.

Todo comenzó este lunes pasado con una "charla de chicas", o al menos así la había calificado Kensi. Parecía normal mientras salíamos de OPS y nos íbamos a un bar por un par de tragos, algo muy común entre amigas, según ella. Yo llevaba un par de semanas sin interactuar con otro ser humano fuera del trabajo, además de Eric por supuesto, por lo que acepté gustosa.

La conversación recorrió todo los temas que se le pueden ocurrir a una mujer; desde zapatos, vestidos, chicos lindos en la televisión, algún que otro culebrón que seguíamos a medias y hasta su relación con el agente Marty Deeks. Todo muy normal, lo suficiente para que me relajara y no viera las intenciones de ella.

-Tengo una duda Nell - me dijo, con la voz un poco afectada por el alcohol.

\- Dispara - le respondí feliz. Si, quizás a mí también me había afectado un poco la cerveza que bebí, pero bueno, estábamos entre amigas, compinches, compañeras...¿qué podría salir mal?. Tomé un poco mas de mi vaso.

-¿Cómo calificarías tu relación con Eric? - clara y concisa, así salió la pregunta. Mi trago, por otro lado, parecía atorado en mi garganta y me ahogué un poco. Tosí mas para retardar el momento y conseguir recomponerme que por asfixia en sí. Maldita pregunta, odiaba que me la hicieran. Nadie parecía creerme cuando la respondía.

-Amigos, somos amigo. - dije tratando de ser lo más clara y creíble posible. Fracasé estrepitosamente.

Kensi me miró seria apenas unos segundos antes de soltar una sonora carcajada demostrando que, al igual que el común de la gente, tampoco me creía. Sonrojada, me mordí el labio inferior tratando de no gritar a mi amiga para que se calmara y bajé el vaso asentándolo sobre la mesa, sintiéndome traicionada por el traslucido líquido que me había hecho distraer y no notar lo que se venía.

-Basta Kensi, ¿qué es lo que te resulta tan gracioso? - espeté algo molesta. Mi mirada ardía tanto de vergüenza como de ira. - Deja de reírte como desquiciada y compórtate que la gente ya voltea a mirarnos-

La morena solo me miró unos segundos antes de estallar en otra ruidosa carcajada. Era como un estruendo recurrente que rebotaba en cada rincón y volvía a mis oídos haciendo que mis mejillas brillaran aun mas.

\- Kensi- grité un poco alterada tratando de que se calmara. La vi tratar de calmarse varias veces sin lograrlo hasta que por fin volvió a respirar con regularidad. Me miró aun sonriente casi con superioridad, como si su mente hubiese notado algo que la mía no. Mi frustración empezaba a ser más notoria.

\- Realmente te has convencido de eso ¿verdad? - me preguntó con esa sonrisa aun en la cara pero con cierta mueca de lástima, hablándome como una niña pequeña a la que los misterios de la vida se le escapan. Mi seño se frunció mas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - indagué y me arrepentí de inmediato. Debería tener esa respuesta, debería poder ver más allá de la simple acusación pero en este terreno mi "prodigioso" cerebro parecía de vacaciones. Muy bien Nell Jones, muy bien.

\- A que tú te has cegado completamente a conciencia, que te impides ver lo que es tan obvio para el resto de los mortales... salvo Eric, él es demasiado inocente. Pero nosotros si lo vemos Nell.- me dijo aun sonriendo. Odio esa sonrisa.

\- No sé de qué me hablas Kensi - le espeto ya sin paciencia. Intento hacerme la enojada aun mas a ver si deja el tema ya que me asusta lo que me dice. Todos lo notan... salvo Eric, al menos eso cree y me aterra que se equivoque.

\- Nell, niégatelo lo que quieras pero hay dos cosas demasiado obvias - y su sonrisa se vuelve a transformas. Casi puedo ver al gato de Cheshire frente a mi burlista y soberbio.

\- Estoy segura de que te equivocas, de que puedo probar que lo haces.- le digo aun sin saber cuáles serán las frases exactas que elaborará. Pero soy Nell Jones, la más inteligente en OPS según mi coeficiente intelectual, ella no puede ganarme en esta.

\- Demuéstramelo, pruébame que me equivoco - me desafía mientras se levanta aun (si, aun) sonriendo. Paga por sus bebida y camina hacia la salida. Tomo mis cosas rápidamente, pago y la sigo. Me molesta que ella espera que haga eso y sabe que lo haré, me frustra ser tan predecible.

La miro fijo en la vereda al lado de la puerta que acabamos de atravesar. Sus ojos brillan con el desafío y hasta parecen bailar regodeándose en la victoria, como si mis chances de ganar esto fueran nulas.

\- Tu y Eric no son amigos - dice lenta y claramente. - Ustedes hacen demasiadas cosas que los amigos no hacen. Te doy una semana para que puedas refutarme ese argumento. Si lo consigues, ni yo ni Marty volveremos a mencionar el tema jamás.- su lógica me deja helada, tratando de buscar cuáles son esas cosas que según ella mi compañero y yo hacemos. Me tienta el premio, especialmente la parte de Deeks, que suele ser el que más molesta con el tema. - Pero..- odio los peros - ... si no lo consigues deberás admitir frente a mí que yo tenía razón y que son algo más que amigos. ¿Trato hecho? -su mano extendida solo me inquita, casi como si estuviera por pactar con el diablo. La tomo.

\- Hecho - digo tratando de sonar segura, pero no lo consigo del todo. Kensi para un taxi de un silbido y se acerca a la puerta. La miro abrir y entrar. Me muerdo el labio porque sé que no debo preguntar, sé que es malo, que debo callarme por mi propio bien. Pero saberlo algunas veces no alcanza.

\- ¿Cuál era la otra obviedad? - pregunto antes de que arranque el taxista. Ella sonríe aun mas y yo deseo que al menos le duelan mucho las mejillas en venganza.

\- Que tu, mi pequeña genio, estás irremediablemente enamorada de Eric Beal - es lo último que dice antes de alejarse en ese taxi mientras los colores suben a mi rostro con más fuerza que en toda la noche. Necesito concentrarme en refutar la primera obviedad, porque realmente no creo poder con la segunda.


	2. Chapter 2: MIradas

Es lunes, un maldito lunes que llegó demasiado rápido para mi cansado cerebro.

Desde mi encuentro con Kensi el pasado sábado temí que llegara el principio de semana, especialmente cuando mi mente no ha podido desentrañar el maldito rompecabezas que ella dejó para mí.

Pero no me rendiría, ella no me ganaría. Hoy iba a demostrarle a todos en OPS que estaban equivocados, que Eric y yo éramos solo amigos. Además, ¿por qué querría yo ser otra cosa con él? ¿qué necesidad habría? No es como si no pudiese apreciarlo como amigos, como si no pudiese mirar esos ojos tiernos y dulces enmarcados en ese par de cristales que parecen esconderlos del mundo, o disfrutar de su sonrisa que hace que empiece a sentir cosquillas en mi estomago, o sentir sus brazo rodeándome y haciéndome sentir seg... Rayos, estoy divagando... ¿dónde iba? ¡Ah, si! Solo amigos.

Okey, debía concentrarme, ya estoy llegando a OPS y no ganaré nada con la mente llena de él. Lo primero que debo hacer es cuestionar a Kensi cuáles son las "supuestas" cosas que Eric y yo hacemos que "supuestamente" no son de amigos. Si, ese es un gran plan... no pensar en Eric, solo en las cosas que hago con Eric... Esto es enredoso.

Suspiré mientras atravesaba las puertas con la mano en mi cabeza que parecía querer estallar. Levanté la vista buscando a mi supuesta amiga y la vi charlando animadamente con su novio que reía de algo que ella le decía. Él me vio primero y su sonrisa creció dejando en evidencia que Kensi le había contado de nuestra pequeña apuesta.

\- Velma - me saludó con alegría. Caminé hacia ellos con mi expresión mas amarga y resentida. Malditos confabuladores.

\- Les desearía un buen día, pero creo que no se lo merecen- espeté con rencor. Si, actuaba como una niña pero que importa, ellos se lo buscaron. Esto es culpa de ellos.

Kensi saca a relucir su molesta sonrisa. Esa mueca fue la protagonista de todas mis pesadillas este fin de semana. Bueno, quizá estoy exagerando un poco.

-¿Aun sigues dispuesta a continuar con esto? - preguntó con altanería. Maldita, se supone que es mi amiga. Creo que empecé a sonrojarme de la furia porque la mueca de Deeks se veía tensa.

\- Claro que si, tú estás completamente equivocada y voy a demostrarlo - gruñí. Su carcajada no se hizo esperar.

\- Tú no eres consciente ni de como se miran ustedes dos ¿verdad?- dijo, antes de voltear y dirigirse a la cocina seguida de Deeks.

¿Cómo nos miramos? ¿A qué se refería? Eric y yo no nos miramos raro. Refunfuñe algo que ni yo entendí y subí las escaleras a mi recinto favorito. Allí había maquinas, pantallas y todo lo que un nerd amaría, sin contar la presencia de mi mejor amigo. No, no debía pensar así en Eric... mente mala, mente mala.

Las puertas se abrieron para mí y solo necesité levantar la cabeza para notar a lo que Kensi se refería. Los ojos de Eric se iluminaron y sonrieron, aun mas que su cara. Parecía un faro que brillaba llamándome. Diablos, ¿de dónde salió esa cursilería?

No se como lo miraba yo, pero la de él definitivamente era especial. No ve a nadie mas así, lo sé, lo conozco. Me sentí sonrojarme, mientras mi estomago se revolucionaba. Bueno, lo de mi estomago me pasa siempre frente a él pero lo de sonrojarme no.

Su mirada cambió rápidamente a una de preocupación. Como no iba a hacerlo si de repente me quedé como tildada en la puerta mientras me pongo toda roja.

-Nell, ¿estás bien? - me preguntó acercándose. Eso empeoraba todo, mi rostro ya empezaba a brillar.

-Yo... yo, si, si, estoy bien. - dije, algo trabada y tratando de sonreír para tranquilizarlo. Él no discutió, él no me presiona. Pobre y buen Eric, tratando de no ponerme incomoda. No me cree pero no pregunta de nuevo.

\- Tenemos un caso, ¿Quieres llamar al equipo? -ofrece con su media sonrisa, no solo dándomela oportunidad de cambiar de tema sino también ofreciéndome algo que él sabe que me gusta para animarme. Mi sonrisa salió genuina e inmediata.

Nos quedamos unos segundos allí mirándonos, como hablando pero sin decir nada. Sabía que el tiempo estaba pasando pero no podía notarlo realmente.

Fue en ese momento que lo vi, más bien me vi. Reflejada en la pantalla, al costado de Eric. Mi mirada era distinta, única, especial. Era la misma que la que Eric me daba.

Mi corazón empezó a apresurar su paso y mis manos comenzaron a sudar frio. Pánico, eso era. Estaba entrando en pánico. Titubeé un momento antes de voltear hacia la salida.

-Gracias Eric, iré a llamarlos - dije medio atropellada. Debía huir y calmarme. Solo hice dos pasos.

-Nell - me llamó con su tono normal, con la misma suave voz de siempre. Volteé a verlo. - ¿No dejarás tu cartera? - Miré hacia abajo y noté que aun la llevaba. Jamás de los jamases fui tan distraída.

\- Ups, creo que se me pasó. Tu sabes cuanto amo llamar al equipo - me excusé de forma torpe. ¡Si, Nell Jones convertida en una completa torpe, Dios santo!. Dejé mis cosas sobre mi silla y corrí a la salida.

Mi mente era un revoltijo. Nuestras miradas inundaban todo. ¿Cómo no había notado eso?

No, eso no cambiaba nada. Eran... miradas de mejores amigos ¿No? Si, eso. Seguro era eso.

Me asomé a silbar por el balcón y justo en ese momento Kensi me miró.

Sus ojos y su sonrisa dejaban en claro todo.

No existía tal cosa como "miradas de mejores amigos".


	3. Capitulo 3: Abrazos

Martes. El peor martes de la historia. Bueno, quizá exageraba, lo había hecho mucho estos días. Pero definitivamente era un mal martes.

La apuesta, mis sentimientos, absolutamente todo había volado de mi mente a los dos segundos de llegar cuando Hetty nos dijo que había una misión y que Eric debía ir de encubierto.

Mi sangre se heló recordando la última vez, lo cerca que había estado de perderlo. Mi rostro se volvió completamente inexpresivo cuando él aceptó sin discutir. Entré en una especie de piloto automático y caminé hacia OPS sin siquiera ver por donde iba.

No sé en que momento entraron todos a la sala llena de computadoras e imágenes que no distinguía. Imagino que una parte de mi seguía trabajando porque les expliqué a todos sus misiones sin recordar cuando exactamente me había interiorizado en esa información. El resto de mi no volvió de su oscuro lugar hasta que Eric, vestido con una camisa negra sin abotonar por completo, unos puñeteros pantalones vaqueros y unas zapatillas deportivas que odié de inmediato, entró por las puertas listo para ser informado de sus objetivos. Mi estomago se anudó de inmediato y las lagrimas empezaron a querer lastimar mis ojos con tal de escapar.

Tragué muy duro para poder evitar el llanto, tanto que Kensi, al oírlo, apoyó una mano en mi espalda y me ayudó a calmarme antes de que el resto lo notara.

-Maxwell Walsh, uno de los principales operadores de google y un genio de la informática. Sospechamos que está involucrado en el robo de información clasificada sobre armamento de la naval. - recito sin emoción alguna. Eric me mira de reojo y simplemente espera a que yo continúe. Me cuesta, se supone que este es su turno, uno a la vez... así se supone que es, así son las cosas entre nosotros. Mi ánimo decae aun mas.

-Asumo que en malas manos esto será como dinamita marca ACME -bromea Deeks tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-Peor - digo y trago de nuevo tratando de continuar.

-El Sr. Beale ingresará como analista a cargo de ayudar con el nuevo proyecto del Sr. Walsh. - Hetty explicó como si no fuera la gran cosa. - tiene que averiguar cuando se realizará el intercambio cuanto antes- recalca.- El resto del equipo ya conoce sus funciones, la Srta. Jones lo podrá al tanto mientras el resto toma sus lugares. -terminó Hetty saliendo del lugar.

-Vamos- fue lo único que dijo Callen antes de salir seguido de Sam y Deeks, que palmeó la espalda de Erick y le deseó suerte. Kensi apretó mi hombro una vez más como consuelo antes de seguir a los chicos fuera de OPS.

Eric se me acercó lentamente y esperó. Suspiré antes de mirarlo a los ojos. Fueron los 5 segundos más largos de mi vida. Suspiré una vez mas y me largué de lleno a informarlo de todo. En unos minutos ya le había asignado un nombre que no me gustaba, un pasado que odiaba y un objetivo que me angustiaba. Le mostré todos los lugares donde estarían los otros y cuáles eran las mejores rutas de escape. Todo lo que se me ocurrió decir para ayudarlo estaba hecho.

Respiré profundo una vez más.

-Y... ya sabes, estaré todo el tiempo en tu oído- le digo al final, con una sonrisa falsa tratando de ver esto como algo cotidiano.

\- Entonces debo irme- dijo algo nervioso - no dejes que nadie toque mis cosas mientras no estoy - su sonrisa de lado acompaña la frase y mi corazón se congela de miedo por un segundo ya que esa es su señal de salida.

-Suerte Wolfram - es lo último que le digo pero él entiende, siempre entiende. Él sabe que significa "cuídate", "no te metas en problemas", "vuelve vivo y en una sola pieza"... Él sabe y me sonríe.

\- Gracias RockStars - y es lo último que oigo antes de que se cierren las puertas.

5 horas es lo que Eric necesita para obtener la información, contactar a el equipo, perseguir a un sospechoso y terminar en medio de un tiroteo del que sale ileso por pura gracia divina.

5 horas es lo que Nell sufro sola en OPS tratando de mantener a mi pareja viva mientras me trago varios ataques de pánico y grito a Callen por no poder llegar más rápido, algo de lo que me disculparé más adelante. Ni siquiera sé en que momento Hetty me dejó una taza de té para los nervios pero lo bebo demasiado rápido y sin disfrutarlo.

En este momento estoy terminando todos los documentos necesarios... no del caso, esos estaban listos hace rato, sino los de toda la semana. Una parte de mi decía que solo quería adelantar trabajo, pero la mayoría más honesta admitía que solo hacía tiempo para poder ver a Eric. Él estaba pasando por una revisión médica por las dudas y luego iría directo a OPS.

Sentí el ruido de las puertas deslizándose y volteé atenta a ver. Solo necesite un segundo para reconocerlo antes de correr a sus brazos. No era normal esto pero por alguna razón mi profesionalismo parecía no haber venido conmigo hoy. Eric puso sus brazos a mi alrededor como si supiera que necesitaba sentir que estaba bien.

Lo apreté un poco más fuerte y respiré profundo mientras todos mis miedos escapaban de mi cuerpo. Y cuando parecía que volvía a mi paz completa sentí las puertas deslizarse abierta de nuevo.

Volteé nuevamente sin soltarme del todo de Eric solo para ver la sonrisa socarrona de Kensi brillando frente mío. Y así como todo había volado de mi mente esa mañana volvió a caerme encima.

"Mierda" fue lo último que pensé antes de ver su espalda mientras salía de la habitación dejándome tensa en los brazos de un Eric muy confundido.


	4. Chapter 4: Salidas

Hetty nos dio el miércoles libre y yo no podía estar más feliz. Necesitaba superar y olvidar el día anterior cuanto antes, en especial la mirada de Kensi antes de salir de OPS.

Me estiré en mi cama planeando quedarme un rato mas simplemente disfrutando de no hacer nada. Eso parecía lo mejor para pasar la mañana.

Luego podría levantarme a desayunar y leer algún buen libro. Después me pondría cocinar tranquila y comer en mi pequeña terraza. Más tarde podía llamar a Eric y proponerle salir de paseo por la playa... o ver alguna película... o aprovechar algún paseo, o parque... o lo que sea. Eric solía tener buenas ideas para pasar el tiempo.

Mi celular sonó en ese momento sacándome de mis pensamientos. Sonreí. Seguro Eric me ganó de mano con la idea de juntarnos.

Mi boca se tensó al ver el remitente. "Kensi" rezaba la pantalla y tuve un mal presentimiento. Nada preocupante pero si incómodo. Lo abrí indecisa y desconfiada.

"Esperabas que fuera Eric invitándote a pasear? Lamento decepcionarte XD" leí y tuve ganas de arrojar el teléfono. Maldita sea Blye!

"Por supuesto que no, no esperaba nada" contesté maltratando un poco mi celular. Mentí, si, pero esa mujer ya me ponía los nervios a flor de piel, no necesitaba encima leer mi mente.

"Awww, no te enojes solo porque tengo razón. Anímate" rezaba el siguiente mensaje. Lo ignoré y no contesté.

"Vamos, contéstame. Nell! Nelli, Nellster!" algunas veces la influencia de Deeks en ella me sacaba de quicio. Seguí sin contestar mientras me dirigía a mi cocina para preparar mi desayuno.

Para cuando terminé de comer los mensajes de Kensi se habían convertido en una docena y mis nervios crispaban. El sonido de una llamada entrante interrumpió mi camino al lavaplatos. Contesté molesta con toda la intención de gritarle a mi amiga por molestarme.

"¿Y ahora qué diablos quieres Kensi?¿No es suficiente poner todo tenso entre nosotros?" grité luego de atender ciegamente el celular.

"Me da curiosidad, ¿entre quienes es la tención?" la voz de Eric bromeó desde el otro lado de la línea entendiendo de inmediato que la agresión no era contra él. Yo por otro lado quería ser tragada por el averno entero. Sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas mientras mentalmente llenaba a Kensi de todos los adjetivos poco agradables que conocía en varios idiomas.

"Lo siento, pensé que eras Kensi" una disculpa sosa y un muy mal intento de evadir la pregunta fue lo único que me salió. Gracias a todas las deidades que Eric era Eric y jamás presionaría mas allá de donde le permitieran. Solo rió y continuó como si nada.

"Bueno, yo solo quería saber si querías ir al cine a aniquilar de críticas alguna película y malgastar nuestro dinero en comida chatarra... pero quizás es un mal momento" preguntó bromeando pero volviéndose tímido al final, creyendo que podría incomodarme. Sentí las malditas mariposas alocándose en mi estomago, creo que se confabulan con Kensi para contradecirme.

"No se me ocurre una forma mejor de pasar el día" conteste sonriendo "¿pasas por mí?" pregunté ansiosa.

"Estaré ahí en media hora Rockstar" dijo antes de cortar mientras mis piernas saltaban de alegría sin mi permiso... pero era mi día libre, había que dejarlas disfrutar.

Corrí a alistarme mientras tarareaba una canción, una de las favoritas de Eric a decir verdad, pero no importaba.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después mirábamos la lista eligiendo que ver. Por supuesto Eric era un caballero por lo que sería lo que yo quisiera.

Una vez comprados los boletos nos dirigimos a buscar comida y grandes bebidas para disfrutar dentro.

"¿Algo más?" preguntó la chica, una rubia que llevaba coqueteando con Eric desde que comenzó a atendernos y que me enojaba más que Kensi y sus insinuaciones.

"Nada, gracias" contestó mientras sacaba su cartera para pagar, sin notar las intenciones de esa mujer.

"¿Y tu novia?" preguntó inocente, pero reconocí el viejo truco. Vi a Eric, pobre e inocente Eric, a punto de corregirla pero lo interrumpí.

"Tampoco, gracias" sonreí falsamente mientras vi como retrocedía un poco sorprendida y volviendo a su función. Enganché mi mano al brazo de Eric quien se tragó su sorpresa y solo tomó el vuelto mientras esperábamos por muestras cosas. Cuando la muchacha volteó los ojos de mi amigo viajaron interrogantes a los míos pero actué como si nada. Él debe haber creído que yo tenía alguna razón para aparentar y lo dejó pasar. Mi cabeza por otro lado me acusaba de celosa pero no lo eran... solo no quería arriesgar a que mi compañero saliera con una chica que no le convenía. Si, era solo eso.

Recibimos las cosas y entramos. Mi mano continuó en su brazo hasta que nos sentamos.

Menos de una hora después éramos echados de la sala del cine por predecir y criticar en partes iguales la película. Reíamos a carcajadas y salimos casi corriendo antes de molestar mas al encargado.

"Bueno, creo que este es nuestro record" dijo Eric mientras caminábamos en dirección a un parque cercano. Mi mano parecía haber encontrado cómoda la ubicación en su brazo porque se posicionó sola allí de nuevo sin que mi amigo lo notara siquiera.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" pregunté sin ganas de volver a casa, sin ganas de separarme de él... no, eso está mal, solo no quería aburrirme sola... verdad?. Suspiré frustrada sin notarlo.

"Lo que quieras Nell, si estás cansada puedo llevarte a tu casa" dijo, malinterpretando mi suspiro.

"No, para nada. Porque mejor no vamos a algún paseo y luego a cenar. Tú eliges el lugar" dije completamente animada. No quería que aun terminara la tarde. Eric sonrió entusiasmado y aceptó.

Ya había oscurecido cuando entré a mi departamento feliz y casi volando. La tarde había sido maravillosa y la cena espectacular. El día de ayer se había vuelto completamente lejano para mí y no creía tener problemas para dormir al menos hoy.

Mi celular sonó una vez más indicando una llamada entrante y atendí ciega otra vez.

"¿Olvidé algo en el auto?" pregunté aun sonriente, rogando que sea así para tener la excusa necesaria para hacerlo volver.

"Teniendo en cuenta que no nos hemos visto hoy imagino que no es a mí a quien se lo preguntas" resonó la voz de Kensi tras la línea. Y ahí se iba mi suerte del día. Maldije mi mala costumbre de atender sin mirar quien llama, para una chica lista como yo era una reverenda estupidez.

"¿Qué quieres Kensi?" pregunté ofuscada. No quería que mi día se fuera al diablo así.

"Nada, solo asegurarme que estabas bien ya que jamás contestaste mis mensajes. Pero se ve que estabas en buenas manos." se la oía con ganas de reír. "Buenas noches princesa Nell, sueña con tu príncipe con gafas" fue lo último que dijo antes de cortar.

Me dejé caer sobre mi cama frustrada. Un mensaje entrante me distrajo de mi estado actual.

"Disfruté mucho nuestra tarde juntos. Gracias por compartir tu día libre conmigo Rockstar. Sueña lindo. Eric" y mi corazón volvió a enloquecer y la sonrisa siguió conmigo hasta que me dormí.

Lo último que pensé fue en lo difícil que sería probar mi punto a Kensi si hasta Eric parecía jugarme en contra.


	5. Chapter 5: Manos

Definitivamente las 9 de la mañana era demasiado temprano para tener que correr por tu vida. Bueno, si era sincera, cualquier momento era malo si tienes que correr por tu vida y más si sabes que el riesgo no es solo para ti sino para todos tus amigos.

Ni siquiera era una situación común, gaje del oficio dirían. Ella y Eric no estaban en una misión, ni de espías, ni recolectando información pero los problemas parecían decididos a encontrarlos.

Habían estado apenas unos tres minutos en la bendita fila de la cafetería cuando esos tipos aparecieron, los mismos que Eric había visto unos días antes cuando fue de encubierto. Hombres grandes con lentes oscuros y absolutamente toda la pinta de matones.

Apenas alcanzamos a reconocerlos cuando Eric tomó mi mano y empezó a correr hacia puerta contraria a la que habían entrado. Apenas pudimos esquivar al otro tipo que estaba allí como esperándonos. Esto era notablemente una trampa, esta gente quería venganza.

Saqué mi teléfono sin soltar la mano de Eric y sin dejar de correr. Marqué el número de Kensi y sentí el maldito tono de llamada tres veces antes de que contestara.

-¿Qué sucede Nell? ¿La cafeína..- es todo lo que alcanzó a decir la morena antes de ser interrumpida por mí.

-Kensi, nos persiguen. Los malos de la última misión van tras nosotros. Necesitamos apoyo. Rastrea mi celular y localízanos- fue todo lo que dije antes de corta.

Eric y yo llegamos hasta un parque pero aun nos perseguían y había demasiada gente para abrir fuego contra ellos. Las opciones se me estaban acabando y ya no veía una salida.

Fue en ese momento que vi al cerebro de Eric hacer clic y me miró. No estaba segura de cuál era la epifanía que lo había golpeado pero me asustó. Lo siguiente que vi me sorprendió tanto que no pude reaccionar. En apenas un momento mis manos estaban atadas juntas a el árbol tras el que nos habíamos metido.

Miré boquiabierta a Eric mientras la furia empezaba a llenar mis ojos. ¡Qué mierda le pasaba!¡Lo mataría en cuanto me soltara!

-Eric..- mi voz sonaba amenazante pero él solo me dio media sonrisa a cambio.

\- Kensi rastrea tu celular, te encontrará rápido. - vi algo de miedo en sus ojos y mi furia fue reemplazada de inmediato por el pánico. - Me buscan a mi Nell, no a ti.- fu lo último que dijo antes de correr a plena vista y alejarse de mi siendo perseguido por todos los hombres.

Mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas pero la voz no me salió cuando traté de gritar y me derrumbé sobre mis rodillas cuando vi a Eric llegar a la calle y una camioneta frenó frente a él. Impotente lo vi desaparecer dentro del vehículo. Mi llanto no cesaba y traté desesperada de soltarme de donde él me dejó apresada sin conseguir más que un par de muñecas lastimadas.

Grité su nombre tan fuerte como pude sin resultado. La camioneta se había perdido en el tráfico.

Kensi me encontró derrumbada y completamente alterada 5 minutos después. 20 minutos y estábamos en OPS pero aun no podía dejar de llorar. Deeks y Kensi trataban de calmarme pero no podían, ni yo misma podía hacerme salir del pánico que me invadía.

\- Señorita Jones - la voz de Hetty nos sobresaltó a los tres. ¿En qué maldito segundo había entrado aquí?.- Se que la situación la ha afectado mucho y nada me gustaría más que poder darle una taza de té y enviarla a casa para que se tranquilice. Pero en este momento la seguridad del Señor Beale es prioridad y sé que si hay alguien que puede encontrarlo, es usted. - su mirada no mostraba ningún asomo de duda mientras extendía hacia mí mi tableta. Mis ojos atrapados por el aparato dejaron de ver borrosos y noté que ya no estaba llorando. Sentí mi determinación renovarse y aun temblando la tomé de las manos de mi jefa y comencé la búsqueda.

-Señor Deeks, Señorita Blye, estoy segura que serán más útiles en la calle que acá - dijo Hetty mientras abandonaba OPS. Ambos me miraron preocupados pero no les di tiempo a decir nada y con la mano los despedí.

Cuando estuve sola miré por un momento la mano que Eric había tomado. Se sentía maravilloso estar así, aferrados uno al otro, quería volver a sentirlo. Cerré mi mano con fuerza. Sólo había una forma de cumplir ese deseo... traerlo de vuelta.


	6. Chapter 6:Dormir

Eran las 5 de la mañana, y Eric llevaba 21 horas desaparecido, cuando por fin di con los tipos que lo tenían. Rogué con todas mis fuerzas que no fuera demasiado tarde.

\- Deeks en la próxima esquina debes doblar a la derecha. Sam y Callen ya están esperándolos. - indiqué en tono duro y sin emoción. Mis ojos miraron por todas las pantallas vigilando que nadie saliera del lugar. Había hackeado todas las cámaras posibles del lugar, algunas para las que no tenía permios incluso pero me importaba poco y nada.

Escuché la orden de Callen para ingresar y las directivas que les daba a los otros. Vi a la gente de S.W.A.T. que Hetty había convocado moverse bajo las ordenes de nuestro equipo cerrando cada posible salida. Una vez dentro yo me volvía inútil, no tenía ojos allí. Mi frustración se hundió en mi estomago como una bola antes de instalarse al lado de mi miedo y mi angustia.

Dejé de respirar en el momento que los disparos inundaron la habitación y esperé dura a que alguien dijera algo pero la refriega no parecía acabar. Hetty, que estaba a mi lado, tuvo que darme un empujón para que volviera a inhalar.

De repente todo se silenció y esperé expectante a que alguno reportara algo.

\- Lo tenemos - dijo Kensi y el alivio de su vos me llenó por completo. Me sentí caer sobre la silla volviendo a respirar con normalidad desde que esto comenzó. De repente las imágenes de Eric abrazándome cada vez que volvía a salvo a OPS luego de una misión no me parecieron exageraciones de él, ahora mismo quería correr a sus brazos, ver si estaba bien por mi misma y no permitir que vuelva a salir a ningún lado nunca más.

Eric tuvo que pasar por el hospital a una revisión antes de poder volver a la Misión. Yo aun no salía de OPS, no hacía nada, solo me había apagado allí y estaba en la misma silla sin moverme. No fue hasta que escuché mi nombre salido de la boca de Eric que todo mi sistema volvió a la vida y me giré a verlo. En ese instante todo me chocó de nuevo y en un instante estaba entre sus brazos sin poder detener mis lágrimas que se desparramaban en la camisa que él traía puesta. Lo sentí apretar el abrazo y murmurar palabras calmantes mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mi cabello.

Me tomó varios minutos calmarme lo suficiente para apartarme de él lo necesario para examinarlo. Vi que traía lentes distinto a los de ayer por lo que pensé que Hetty debe haberle dado estos recién; tenía un par de cortes en el rostro, uno muy marcado en la mejilla derecha y una oreja lastimada. También noté que traía ropa que no era de él y podía sentir que bajo su camisa había vendas, algo que me aterró un poco más. No podía evaluar cuanto le habían hecho... no sabía cuánto daño le podría haber evitado encontrándolo antes. Mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas ante ese pensamiento.

\- No hagas eso - me reprendió con un tono dulce. - Esto no es tu culpa, tú me salvaste. Me encontraste Nell. Nadie podría haberlo hecho antes.- Nuevamente sus brazos me llevaron contra él matando mis malos pensamiento y llenándome solo de alivio.

Hetty nos despidió unos momentos después sabiendo que no podríamos servir de mucho en este momento aclarando que deberíamos presentarnos mañana a llenar todos los informes necesarios. También le dijo a Eric que pondría vigilancia en su casa y que yo tenía órdenes de no dejarlo solo por la siguiente. Sinceramente no recuerdo cuando me dijo eso, pero es algo que no voy a discutir porque pensaba hacerlo de todos modos. Me sabía incapaz de dormir sin ver que él estaba bien todo el tiempo.

Conduje hasta la casa de Eric y cerré todo luego de que entramos. Aseguré cada ventana y puerta antes de buscar en su cocina algo para que comiéramos. No sabría decir si era el almuerzo, la merienda o la cena. El tiempo me parecía indistinto, solo quería comer, dormir y olvidar esta pesadilla.

Preparé automáticamente la comida y la serví. Comimos en silencio y luego amontonamos todo en la pileta para ocuparnos en la mañana.

En la habitación de Eric busqué la colcha que él tiene para poder tapar bien la ventana y no permitir que la luz se filtre. Tapé toda la apertura mientras él se duchaba y se cambiaba en su pijama. Busqué nuevamente en su armario una remera de él un short mío que había dejado olvidado hace un tiempo y que usaba cuando por una razón u otra me quedaba.

Cuando volvió a la habitación entré al baño a cambiarme. Noté como se arrastraba en la cama antes de entornar la puerta. No me animaba a cerrarla completamente, me aterraba perderlo de vista hasta por unos segundo. Me puse la ropa lo más rápido posible y me lavé los dientes. Mi maquillaje no había sobrevivido desde ayer por lo que solo necesite lavarme un poco la cara para estar lista.

Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada desde OPS pero el entendimiento tácito seguía allí. Nadie discutió la necesidad de cercanía, Eric no pudo escabullirse tras su caballerosidad, yo no pude acobardar e ir al sofá. Simplemente me metí a su lado en la cama y lo abracé soltando un suspiro. Si Kensi me dijera en este momento que esto no era de amigo bien la podría mandar al diablo porque no me importaba. Él estaba vivo, estaba a mi lado, me abrazaba, respiraba. Hoy solo necesitaba esto.

Lo sentí relajarse de a poco hasta que su respiración cayó en el letargo del sueño. Seguí abrazada a él cuidando su descanso. Fueron varias las horas hasta que pude unirme a él.


	7. Chapter 7: Perder

Los primeros días luego del secuestro habían pasado lentos y tortuosos. Eric había tenido un par de pesadillas nada gratas y yo otro par luego de acompañarlo a su primera revisión y ver lo que no me había querido mostrar hasta el momento. Dormir los dos justos en la misma cama había sido lo mejor para poder combatirlas.

Dos semanas después y las cosas empezaban a normalizarse. Las herida ya habías cicatrizado y Hetty ya nos había permitido retomar nuestro trabajo por completo. Las visitas a Nate aun eran obligatorias y la verdad yo creía que seguirían aun cuando no lo fueran.

Kensi no había vuelto a hablar de la apuesta y lo agradecía. No creía que pudiera hacer otra cosa más que darme por vencida cuando me preguntara de nuevo y eso me picaba un poco el orgullo por lo que preferí retrasarlo todo lo que pudiese.

El equipo entero había estado atento a Eric y hasta habían disminuido las bromas a su costa. A él no le hizo mucha gracia el cambio, pero luego de descargar su frustración con Deeks luego de que dejó pasar una oportunidad muy clara de molestarlo las cosas empezaron poco a poco a normalizarse.

Era viernes cuando Hetty nos avisó que la patrulla que vigilaba la residencia de Eric sería quitada ya que teníamos a todos los involucrados. Eric estaba más que feliz porque no le gustaba sentirse tan vigilado todo el tiempo y varios de sus vecinos habían empezado a notar algo extraño.

Kensi fue la que propuso salir a festejar a un bar todos juntos. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo aunque mi memoria me llevó de inmediato a la última vez que compartí una salida con ella y el resultado de la misma.

\- Vamos, yo invito la primera ronda - dijo Deeks ni bien nos sentamos. Yo sabía que Eric no tomaría nada y preferí acompañarlo en la abstinencia. Pedimos sodas mientras el resto prefería bebidas alcohólicas.

Por suerte el bar al que fuimos tenían papas fritas y algunos otros snaks por lo que decidimos pedir algunos para acompañar la bebida.

Charlamos y nos reímos por un par de horas antes de decidir dar por finalizada la noche. Sam fue el primero en salir llevando a Callen que no parecía afectado en absoluto por los tragos a pesar de haber tenido varios. Kensi y Deeks salieron junto con nosotros hacia el estacionamiento.

\- Te toca el asiento del acompañante cariño - dijo Deeks con dulzura a Kensi notando su andar afectado por el alcohol. Ella refunfuñó pero cedió de inmediato despidiéndose de nosotros. Lo saludamos con la mano mientras se alejaban.

\- ¿Sabes que Kensi y yo tenemos una apuesta? - dije de repente enfrentando a Eric junto a su auto. ÉL se sorprendió por la repentina información que no parecía tener nada que ver con cómo iba la noche. Me acerqué mas a él apoyando mis manos en su pecho.

-¿Cómo te está yendo con eso? - me preguntó poniendo sus manos en mi cintura. No estaba seguro de que apostamos pero noté que había deducido bien que se trataba sobre nosotros.

\- Perdí completamente - dije sonriendo. - Por suerte, perdí de manera absoluta. - y mi sonrisa de hizo más grande. Él me miró aun mas extrañado antes de que pasara mis manos a su cuello y lo atrajera a un beso. Era dulce y cálido, lleno de emociones.

Para cuando Eric empezó a responder yo ya estaba hasta dispuesta a agradecer a Kensi por la estúpida apuesta.


	8. Epílogo

Sentí mi teléfono sonar desde la mesita de al lado de la cama. Aun medio dormida estiré el brazo tratando de alcanzarlo, pero no pude. El sonido constante insistió para que me moviera.

Abrí un ojo tratando de ver cómo desenredarme de los cálidos y desnudos de Eric. Sonreí al recordar la última noche, que fue todo menos tranquilo. Mi memoria me distrajo lo suficiente como para que la llamada pasara al buzón. Tomé mi celular y me acurruqué de nuevo contra mi nuevo novio con una sonrisa completa.

Revise las llamadas y vi que era Kensi. Además, no me quedé con las 10 de la mañana, lo que no me sorprendió teniendo en cuenta que Eric y yo nos hemos dedicado a dormir cuando vimos la luz del sol entrando por la ventana.

Recuerda a mi Wolfram (como amo poder llamarlo así) diciendo que no necesito apurarnos, que no haría nada que yo no quisiera ... solo que me hiciera la tirara más o bien atravesamos la puerta. Él fue completamente dulce al principio pero logré hacerlo al lado salvaje a la mitad de la noche.

Sonreí con mas picardía esta vez y lo miré dormir. Estaba a punto de besarlo para traerlo de nuevo al mundo real para poder reanudar las actividades de la noche anterior cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Atendí la llamada de inmediato para no despertar a Eric de otra manera a la que tenía planeada.

\- Kensi - susurré algo molesta al micrófono del aparato.

\- Hola Nell - me contestó una muy alegre Kensi. Desea que las bebidas de anoche le hubiesen producido una resaca ... pero no tuve suerte.

\- Dime que me llamas por una emergencia por favor - dije entre dientes. Noté a Eric empezar a moverse a mi lado. ¡No! Yo quería despertarlo a besos.

\- Sólo llamaba por una cabeza que tenemos pendiente tu y tú - dijo con tu voz risueña. Me di cuenta que no me importaba y que este era tan buen momento para acabar con esto como otro. Después de todo yo era la que mas salía ganando.

\- Si es sobre mi novio y yo, bueno, puedo arreglarlo más tarde.- dije notando el sonido de sorpresa que hizo. - Ahora, si me disculpas, estoy algo ocupado. Terminé besando a Eric que acababa de abrir los ojos a mi lado y miraba extrañado hacia mí. En un movimiento rápido me envió un horcajadas sobre su abdomen y el hijo aún con el teléfono en mi oído.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - cuestionó Kensi. Mi sonrisa creció.

\- Aquí con Eric por hacer un montón de cosas que los amigos no hacen. Adiós. - dije antes de cortar, revolear el celular hacia atrás y empezar a cumplir con mi plan.

 **Bueno, con esto concluye la historia. Lamento haber sido tan irregular para actualizar. Si alguien disfrutó de esto me hizo completa.**

 **Ninguno de los personajes es mío, solo la historia.**

 **La razón principal de que los tres últimos capítulos se subió tan rápido que es la que decidí a escribir de una vez y luego subir a casi de inmediato.**

 **Gracias a los que leyeron y los que comentaron.**

 **Adiós.**


End file.
